Feliz navidad Finn
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: No era una espada nueva, un gorro de piel de lobo o una armadura. Lo que tenía Phoebe para Finn era algo mucho más especial.


-¡Vamos Jake date prisa por favor!- apresuraba el adolescente a su hermano cada vez más

-Espera Finn, recuerda que ya no es como hace dos años cuando aún estaba en mis tiempos mozos- decía este a punto de desfallecer

-No seas tan llorón, no estás tan anciano, mejor camina, date prisa.

Avanzando rápidamente por la molesta nieve, los aventureros hermanos iban dirección al Dulce Reino donde los esperaban para, y por primera vez, hacer una celebración junto con un intercambio de regalos por las temporadas de invierno. Había sido una tediosa y complicada discusión para quedar de acuerdo si la situación se iba a llevar a cabo gracias a que Finn, un día buscando información ociosamente en la biblioteca del Reino Dulce, se topó con esa dichosa fiesta invernal que sus ancestros realizaban cada año con decoraciones y comida, la idea le pareció tan interesante y genial que no dudó en comentárselo a Bonni. Por ruegos por parte del humano y convencimiento por parte de Marceline la Princesa Chicle terminó por acceder y organizar la cena en su castillo con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, ya que le gustaba hacer todo a la perfección. La científica estudió y leyó todo acerca de esa tradición que en la antigüedad solía llamarse navidad, así que un poco pensante hizo todos los preparativos para que se llevara a cabo el día 24 como dictaba la tradición.

Cada hermano iba vestido con un suéter, guantes y bufandas para soportar el intenso frío que se propiciaba en las tierras de Ooo, excluyendo por parte del adolescente el gorro de oso polar para presumir su lindo cabello dorado, cada uno cargaba su respectivo regalo en mano para dárselo a su amigo que le había tocado. Finn se notaba muy emocionado y nervioso a la vez, cosa que ya había notado su amigo, pero claro, era obvio… él sabía muy bien el motivo de su impaciencia.

 **...**

 **(Flash Back)**

Cinco días antes…

Aquella tarde la Princesa Chicle había mandado citar a las personas más importantes para ella en el Dulce Reino para ver cómo iban a estar intercaladas las parejas. Los presentes que se encontraban ahí reunidos eran ella, Finn, Jake, Lady Arcoíris, La Princesa Flama, Marceline, Don Almidón, La Princesa Bultos, el Rey Hielo quien a petición de Marcy se encontraba ahí y Rol de Canela.

-Muy bien, cada uno va a sacar un papelito de la urna y el nombre que esté escrito en él será la persona a quien le tocará darle un obsequio- indicaba la princesa

Finn había sido el primero en meter la mano en la urna pues al parecer a democracia de todos los voluntarios fue el elegido para hacerlo.

-Haber… me tocó Lady Arcoíris- reveló- _"Joder no sé qué voy a hacer, ¿Por qué tuve que ser el primero en sacar el papelito?"_ \- pensó esto último

-Yo tendré que darle ese regalote a mi buen Starchy- decía Jake abrazándolo

-Pues según esto yo le tendré que dar un obsequio a nuestra anfitriona- habló la Princesa Bultos tirando el papelito al suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Rol de Canela espero que os gusten las sorpresas por que fuiste tú quien me tocó- sonrió la reina vampiro atemorizando al nombrado

-O valla, ¿Acaso no puedo tener más mala suerte? Me salió el Rey Hielo- gruñó Bonnibel

-¡Yehy!- gritó este de la emoción- Princesa no tenéis que darme nada, me conformo con que tengamos una cita romántica y vivamos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Nada me hará más feliz que darte un obsequio material Rey Hielo- contestó la gobernante con sumo sarcasmo

-Me salió Finn- musitó Phoebe con sorpresa y nerviosismo en su habla pues no hacía mucho que ellos dos habían terminado con su relación.

-Disculpa la indiscreción Princesa Flama pero no escuché quien te salió, ¿Podéis repetirlo por favor?- pidió amablemente Bonnibel

-Seguro… fue Finn.

Al escuchar su nombre el adolescente se estremeció haciendo que se le fuera la respiración por completo y sintiera un hormigueo en la garanta, fueron tantas cosas combinadas que pensó que le daría un ataque crónico. Por su parte la Princesa Flama se limitó a morder su labio inferior y a jalarlo tras nos saber que poder regalarle. Así prosiguieron los presentes restantes hasta que los papelitos de la urna se acabaron por completo.

 **(Fin del Flash Back)**

 **…**

-Huf… entonces ¿Qué creéis que me valla a regalar? ¿Una espada? ¿Una carta donde me exprese sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Un gorro de piel de lobo?

-Finn creo que deberías…

-¡Ho quizá sea una super armadura de fuego para nuestras misiones peligrosas! Ya sabes, de esas indestructibles- interrumpió el joven

-Sinceramente no creo que ella…

-Bueno tienes razón bro, lo que sea que será seguro que me sorprenderá. La conozco muy bien.

-O que la canción- se limitó a decir el perro rodando los ojos para proseguir con el trayecto

 **...**

Continuando por el blanco sendero desde la lejanía se iba divisando su destino, al llegar al paradero los muchachos tocaron la puerta del reino y esta fue abierta por el mayordomo menta.

-Ese mi mentita ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- preguntó Jake amigablemente

-Hola señor Jake, hola señor Finn, es un placer recibirlos, pasen por favor, los están esperando.

-Gracias mentita, lindo suéter por cierto- agregó el humano tras adentrarse

El mayordomo menta los guió hasta la entrada del salón principal y una vez ahí les abrió la puerta pasando después de ellos. Las decoraciones del palacio se veían realmente hermosas y estas combinaban a la perfección y sincronía, cada uno de los invitados estaba terminando con los pequeños detalles que aún quedaban por arreglar antes del gran banquete.

-Valla esto sí que mola, todo se ve muy hello- dijo Finn mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles

-Ñe, debo controlar mis instintos de devorar la comida- se decía Jake abrazándose a sí mismo

-Ven, vamos hermano.

 _ **No muy lejos de ahí…**_

-¿Así se supone que va esto Bonni?- cuestionaba Marceline sujetando unas luces de colores mientras levitaba

-Espera- decía la princesa subiendo por una escalera- creo que van al revés- dijo acomodando la extensión entre los clavos que la sujetaban.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo están chicas?- habló el joven acercándose a ellas junto con Jake

-Finn, Jake, pensé que no llegarían jamás- saludó la Princesa Chicle bajando de la escalera

-¿Qué hay de nuevo muchachos?- saludó también Marcy

-Je je je, no mucho en realidad, oye ¿Dónde dejamos los presentes princesa?- preguntó el perro

-En la mesa de la esquina, espero que todo salga como lo planeamos, la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa, nunca habíamos hecho nunca algo como esto- confesó la gobernante

-Todo saldrá bien princesa relájate- habló la vampira dándole un leve golpe en la espalda provocando que la corona que portaba Bonni se le resbalaba por su frente.

-¡Auch! ¡Marcy! Eso dolió…

-Ups, jajaja lo siento me dejé llevar un poco- rió a causa de la escena tan graciosa

-Hay chicas- sonrió el joven negando con la cabeza

Después de que los héroes dejaran los regalos en la mesa fueron de nuevo con Bonni para ver qué es lo que hacía falta por arreglar y así se llevar a cabo la celebración navideña.

-Jake por favor estírate y coloca esta estrella en el techo. Procura de que quede centrada.

-Pues ya estas princesa, órale que ahí les va, el golpe avisa- dijo este mientras se estiraba

-Finn ve y deja estos cubiertos a la mesa del banquete principal- decía Marceline entregándoselos

-Con mucho gusto mi lady.

El muchacho se acercó a la mesa y depositó los cubiertos acomodándolos en simetría a las servilletas. De pronto cuando estaba a punto de retirarse para proseguir con otras labores una voz femenina atrajo su atención.

-¿Finn? ¿Eres tú?

El nombrado quedó en silencio sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer, sabía de quien era esa dulce voz, lentamente se giró y en efecto, era la persona que esperaba ver.

-Phoebe… hola- saludó con timidez

-Hola ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues creo bien, es decir, bien creo, jeje ¿Y tú?

-Se puede decir lo mismo, gracias por preguntar ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que llegaste?

-A-apenas hace unos minutos, haaaaaaaa… tu… tu gabardina naranja se te ve muy bonita- dijo sobándose la nuca

-Gracias, que lindo eres- sonrió la princesa conmovida por el cumplido- jha, es un poco raro… digo, volverte a ver y poder platicar después de tanto tiempo.

-Jajaja si un poco, bueno supongo- contestó sin despegar su mano de la cabeza dando inicio a ese típico silencio incómodo.

-¡Atención a todos los presentes, acérquense aquí, tengo que darles una información acerca de la celebración, muchas gracias!- gritó Bonnibel

Finn jamás se sintió más aliviado en la vida, la Princesa Chicle había sido su salvación de aquel momento tan asfixiante para ambos adolescentes. Pronto él y la Princesa Flama se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás para escuchar el aviso.

-¿Ya están todos reunidos? Muy bien, como sabrán esta es la primera vez que se organiza esta… reunión navideña. Quiero que sepan que anhelo que todo salga a la perfección y que aunque hemos tenido nuestras propias diferencias entre algunos de nosotros son personas muy especiales para mí.

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos conmovidos por las palabras de la princesa de dulce.

-Atención por favor, no he terminado. Primeramente pasaremos al gran comedor para deleitarnos con el gran banquete…

-¡Jhojutla!- gritó Jake alzando ambas manos

Esta acción hizo que todos los demás se le quedaran mirando con una cara incierta.

-Ajham- aclaró su voz- podéis proseguir princesa- dijo el perro con seriedad

-Gracias. Seguido de ella haremos un brindis en honor a los reinos de Ooo concluyendo finalmente con el intercambio de regalos. Adelante- indicó

 **…**

 **19:45 pm**

De esta manera se hizo la voluntad de la princesa Bonnibel. Los invitados pasaron al gran comedor y pacientemente fueron tomando los alimentos que deseaban para comenzar a comer; claro que… para la Princesa Flama y Marcy había comida especial preparada. La cena marchaba a la perfección, todo era risas y buenos momentos pues cada uno de los presentes decía algunos chistes y se reían de anécdotas graciosas que otros más contaban.

-Jajaja… entonces Finn, ¿Creo que ese duende se lo tenía bien merecido?- pronunció la Princesa Chicle riendo

-Pues no tenía opción, era él o mis pantalones- contestó con algo de gracia

-Ho por Glob, eso es lo más extrovertido que he escuchado en toda mi vida Finn- agregó la Princesa Bultos

-Pin eobsneun baji, jaja- se rió su cuñada

-Es mi turno…- dijo Don Almidón- esta va para Marceline. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Raparte totalmente la cabeza? O… ¿Cepillarte por todo un mes los dientes con mostaza?

-¿Puedo mantenerme escondida hasta que me crezca de nuevo mi cabello?

-Nop.

-Me cepillo con mostaza- contestó sonriendo con seguridad

-Jajajaja

-Tengo una, tengo una- se hizo escuchar Jake- va dirigido para la Princesa Flama, princesa ¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado en la vida?

-Bueno mmm…- se puso a recordar soltando una risita al tener algo- les cuento, una vez no recuerdo a donde iba pero el caso es que estaba leyendo un folleto e iba muy distraída, recuerdo que tenía ganas de comprar manzanas y no sé cómo rayos abrí una puerta pensando que era el local de frutas y escucho como varios hombres empezaron a murmuraban entre ellos, así que levanté la vista y me topé con tres de ellos en bata de baño, jajajaja… me quede totalmente paralizada, lo único que hice fue salir de ahí lentamente toda roja- terminó de contar la anécdota ruborizada y tapándose la cara con las manos.

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada al momento de hacer bullicio por la respuesta de la elemental, sin duda eso había sido lo más vergonzoso que habían escuchado en lo que iba de la noche. Después de algunas otras bromas y recuerdos para morirse de pena ajena la cena avanzó rápidamente dando inicio al brindis en honor a los reinos de Ooo. Bonni atrajo la atención de todos los presentes golpeado su copa con un una cuchara.

-Damas y caballeros quisiera deciros unas palabras. Nuestros reinos se han forjado en la victoria. Nada me hace más feliz que estar reunida con ustedes en esta noche tan hermosa. Ooo siempre nos ha ofrecido grandes oportunidades, no hay día que no me maraville de los líderes de cada reino que han sabido sub-sistir y reinar con autoridad sobre tanto tiempo, eso es algo que respeto. Amigos míos… dejemos a un lado nuestras absurdas disputas que nos han dividido durante tanto tiempo y festejemos juntos la unión de esta noche tan especial. Brindo por la felicidad, la paz y los reinados de Ooo ¡Salud!- gritó alzando su copa

-¡Salud!- gritaron también los demás chocando su respectiva copa con el quien tenían al lado.

El brindis había concluido a la perfección, tiempo de diversión acompañado con pláticas grupales se produjo en esos momentos. Para Finn era una tortura estar esperando la hora del intercambio de regalos ahí sentado con un vaso de ponche en mano… en verdad ansiaba con el alma saber qué era lo que tenía preparado su ex-novia para él, no podía ni imaginarse nada en especial, pero la mentalidad de que tenía que darle algo a él era lo que lo mantenía tan entusiasmado. Pero por lo mientras tenía que admirarla desde la lejanía, tan… tan… curioso y con esa mirada estúpida que ponías al ver al amor de tu vida platicando con sus amigas. Pues efectivamente, esa era la situación, Phoebe se encontraba hablando junto con Marcy y Bonni quienes no paraban de reír, no pasaba ni un segundo en el que Finn se mantuviera distraído para voltear a verla otra vez, la curiosidad de saber de qué tanto se reían lo estaba matando.

-" _Caramba_ _¿Se estarán riendo de mí?"-_ pensaba sin despegar la mirada de ese peculiar trío- " _O quizás Phoebe les contó algo vergonzoso de mí persona. No, no puede ser, ella no es así"-_ sonrió aliviado- " _¿Pero entonces de qué coño se estarán riendo?"-_ volvió a pensar con molestia

-Finn… ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- volvió en sí el humano sacudiendo su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos- ¡Jake! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estáis aquí?- preguntó mirándolo a un costado

-Desde que terminó el brindis- contestó con arrogancia el perro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Haaa, lo siento mucho viejo, estoy un poco distraído.

-Ya hermano ¿Por qué no solo vas allá y te unes a su conversación?

-No juegues bro, no es así como funciona.

-Nunca funciona a tu modo Finn, si tú no haces nada por ti mismo entonces te daré una mano.

En esos momentos Jake agrandó un poco su anatomía atrapando al joven entre sus manos llevándolo hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! ¡Jake te lo ruego detente! No lo hagas por favor- suplicaba este de una manera impresionante

-Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso- le susurró- ¡Disculpen señoritas!- gritó este atrayendo la atención de las tres chicas mientras volvía a su anatomía original- Yo me preguntaba si quisiesen y si se pudiese unir aquí a mi hermanito Finn a su plática que el muy despistado está que se lo lleva el tren por saber de qué hablan, ya saben como es el chamaco je je je.

-Mátame- musitó el héroe cerrando sus ojos

-Ouuu, claro, seguro- respondió curiosamente la Princesa Chicle

Jake bajó a Finn al suelo y este pareció ser una estatua de piedra, la vergüenza se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

-¿Y qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando las damitas?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos

-Acerca de razones por las cuales adoramos ser chicas y por qué los chicos son inferiores a nuestro poder femenino- sonrió la vampiresa con sarcasmo

-Ñe que aburrido, mejor hablemos de otra cosa más divertida como… ¡Guerra de tarjetas!

 _-"¿Por qué a mí?"-_ pensó el adolescente cubriéndose los ojos

-¿Guerra de tarjetas? ¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó Phoebe confundida

-¡No es nada princesa! Es un juego super tonto y aburrido que juegan las personas sin vida social- se adelantó a contestar el muchacho

-¿Cómo que super aburrido Finn? Si hace apenas dos días estabas muy feliz de haber ascendido de prestigio a "Mago intensivo"

Finn sudó una gota volteando a ver a su ex-novia quien solo soltó una risita divertida, el joven se ruborizó por completo, quería matar a su hermano por haber sido tan indiscreto.

-¿Y exactamente qué es lo que se hace en ese juego?- dijo esta vez Marcy

-Es un ultra complicado juego de cartas en el cual creas tu propia nación para combatir a tus oponentes con tarjetas de magia y trampa, cada que acumulas una cierta cantidad de puntos tienden a darte un regalo así bien _Chiquiti wow_.

-Regalo, jmmm, regalos…- murmuró Bonni- ¡Ho pero claro! Muchas gracias Jake. Casi se me olvidaba, es la hora del intercambio de regalos.

-Gracias por amarme tanto Glob- susurró el chico para sí mismo mirando al techo

-Encárgate princesa- habló Marcy manteniendo ambas manso en su cintura.

Una vez más la Princesa Chicle reunió a los presentes de la fiesta cerca de la mesa donde estaban los regalos para hacer el intercambio de estos. Los invitados se miraron los unos a los otros con la impaciencia devorándolos por obtener su obsequio. * _(Bullicio)*_

-¡Muy bien! Como en el sorteo de parejas Finn fue el primero en sacar el papelito de la urna propongo que también sea el primero en dar su regalo.

-Me parece justo- decía Marceline- ¡Uju!- alardeó

-Pues opino lo mismo, dale hermanote que la noche se hace vieja.

-Adelante, vamos Finn.

El adolescente asintió lentamente y fue por su regalo para después acercarse a su cuñada Lady Arcoíris.

-Feliz navidad Lady, espero que os guste- dijo el chico dándole un abrazo correspondido

-Daedanhi pin gamsahabnida- decía rompiendo el abrazo y yendo por su presente- Geulsse, nan gongju beondeul i seonmul-eul jul e, naneun dangsin-i geugeos-eul jeulgisigi balabnida il-eonassda- dijo Lady acercándose hasta donde estaba la Princesa Bultos con su regalo en manos.

-¿Para mí? O cariño no tenías que molestarte, muchas gracias- decía la princesa estrechando sus manos

-Geugeos-eun amu munje, meli keuliseumaseu eobs-seubnida- sonrió ella alejándose

-Pues bueno, a mí me tocó darle un regalo a una persona no tan cool como yo pero fue la suerte quien me la puso en el camino- hablaba llegando hasta el lugar de Bonni- para ti, creo que te va a ayudar en algo- prosiguió desviando la mirada en la entrega del obsequio

-Gracias… Bultos, eres muy gentil- sonrió forzadamente Bonni

-Lo sé cariño- contestó retirándose de su presencia

-Uff- resopló impresionada por tanta altanería- Rey Hielo. Espero que con esto me dejes en paz por el resto de mi vida- decía la Princesa Chicle otorgándole su obsequio en mano

-Solo que sea una réplica exactamente igual a ti- le guiñó el ojo

-¡Aish si tú cómo no!

-Jijiji, mi obsequio es algo muy especial, para una persona muy especial- hablaba el mago creando una hermosa guitarra de hielo en sus manos- es para ti, Marceline- habló llevándose hasta ella

-Simón- musitó la vampiresa conmovida- es… es realmente bellísima, y hasta tiene grabado mi nombre en el reverso de esta- decía notándolo- muchas gracias- dijo yendo a abrazarlo

Luego de separarse la vampiresa tomó su regalo.

-De acuerdo, Rol de Canela, lo que importa no es el regalo si no que lo pongas encima de tu cama para que tengas dulces sueños- decía esta obsequiándole su presente

-Muchas gracias Marceline, espero que sea una trampa para las pesadillas.

-Ho es algo mucho mejor que eso, tu solo espera- sonrió pícaramente Marcy

Bonni se limitó a mirarla negando en desaprobación, al notarlo su amiga le guiñó el ojo y esta volvió a negar con una leve sonrisa.

-Jake, este es para ti, feliz navidad hahaha…

-Gracias mi buen Rol de Canela, feliz navidad.- decía Jake abrazándolo después de recibir su regalo- Lo prometido es deuda, Starchy… tenga pa' que se entretenga- pronunció el perro estirando su mano para que su amigo tomara el obsequio.

-Gracias Jake, es muy gentil de tu parte- lo recibió y fue por su intercambio- Princesa Flama, a pesar de que fue muy difícil al fin pude encontrar algo ideal para ti, toma, espero que lo disfrutes- decía este con una gran caja en manos decorada con papel aluminio.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió ella abrazando a la dulce persona que tenía en frente con el cuidado de no quemarlo.

-Muy bien princesa eres la última pero no la menos importante, serás tú quien cierre este intercambio de regalos navideños- se hizo escuchar Bonni

La hora había llegado finalmente, el humano empezó a sudar de las manos sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora, el momento estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Sin embargo algo andaba mal, pues la Princesa Flama suspiró y bajó su vista un poco desanimada atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, en especial la de Finn, la mirada de la elemental se veía realmente destrozada.

-Escuchen, quiero deciros algo antes que nada, nunca en la vida había hecho algo como esto y pues, no sé; al estar aquí reunida con ustedes me hace sentir de maravilla, todos son asombroso y por eso les debo hablar con la verdad.- decía volviendo a suspirar- Como sabrán yo vengo de un reino muy especial, y, la verdad es que no encontré nada especial para Finn, la cuestión es que no supe que regalarle, él ya tiene espadas, armaduras, y cosas muy geniales, quería que fuera algo especial, algo único como él… pero lamentablemente no encontraba nada espectacular que pudiera usar, nada que no fuera de fuego, y lo que estaba exento de este no valía la pena para regalarle. En verdad estoy muy, muy apenada con todos ustedes, en especial contigo Finn, espero que… que no me odies por esto- terminó de decir jugando con sus dedos

-¡No! No, jamás princesa ¿Cómo crees?- se apresuró a decir el joven con algo de desánimo- Descuida, cosas materiales sobran, lo que realmente importa es estar reunidos y convivir- concluyó creando una sonrisa desfigurada

-Sí, no importa princesa, ya el próximo año tendréis tiempo para pensar en que regalar, relájate- habló Marcy mientras acariciaba su guitarra de hielo

- _"Sí, si me toca de nuevo la suerte de que ella me intercambie"_ \- pensó para sí el humano

 **…**

Después del incómodo momento la fiesta en el Dulce Reino continuó con el espíritu navideño propagándose a cada segundo, al ser una noche muy especial y estupenda los invitados tenían planeado retirarse de madrugada o irse hasta que la diversión se agotara, claro, si eso era posible.

En la sinfonía del silencio Finn se encontraba sentado afuera del castillo sobre unos escalones de dulce, solitario y pensante acerca de la situación que había pasado hace unos minutos.

-En verdad tenía tantas ganas de recibir algo tuyo, no me hubiera importado que, solo algo tuyo Phoebe- musitaba el chico mirando hacia el horizonte

-Ha, aquí estás, te estuve buscando por todo el castillo Finn.

-¡Princesa Flama!- dijo el héroe con sorpresa tras notarla- Lo siento yo no, no sabía que… tú sabes, no fue porque…

-Descuida Finn, lo entiendo- interrumpió la adolescente- ¿Me puedo sentar?

-Supuesto por claro sí… quie… quiero decir, por supuesto, sí claro jeje- arregló sudando una gotita

-Finn… escucha quiero deciros algo, la verdad es que…

-No digas nada princesa, comprendo.

-¿Comprendes?- preguntó divertida alzando una ceja

-Sí- dijo algo triste empezando a recordar todo- fue mi culpa, y sé que en verdad la razón por la cual no me diste nada no fue porque no sabías que regalarme, entiendo que aun estés enojada conmigo por lo que te hice la última vez y comprendo que te sentiste incomoda al saber que le tenías que dar un obsequio a tu ex-novio, las cosas no terminaron bien entre tú y yo, y es por eso que yo te pido disculpas.

-¡¿Qué?! Jajajaja… Finn, no sé de qué rayos me estáis hablando- dijo la elemental con una sincera risa

-¿Cómo?

-Finn el pasado es historia, y lo que pasó entre tú y yo o como haya terminado está en la historia. De todas maneras agradezco tus disculpas y el que seas tan lindo.

-Cielos, entonces ¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntó acomodándose entre el escalón para prestar más atención

-Estoy aquí porque quiero darte tu regalo- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Mi… ¿Mi regalo?- volvió a cuestionar con confusión esta vez- Pero creí que…

-No podía dártelo delante de todos los demás, es por eso que me alegra haberte encontrado aquí afuera ¿Cómo creíste en realidad que te dejaría sin obsequio?

-Excelente- sonrió animado- Y ¿Qué es?

La princesa suspiró con timidez y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un muérdago envuelto en listones pegándolo en la pared por encima de ellos.

-Un muérdago- pronunció con una seria sonrisa- gracias princesa- dijo con algo indiferencia.

-No- se apresuró a decir la elemental con asombro- Finn, ¿En serio no conoces la tradición de esto o lo que significa?

-Heeeeeeee…

-Debí suponerlo- musitó con una risita

En esos momentos Phoebe sacó de su gabardina un pequeño libro y lo abrió en una página específica dándoselo al joven héroe. El muchacho miró la página siendo indicado por la mirada de su ex para que leyera lo que decía.

 _ **-**_ _Siglo XVIII, la tradición del muérdago en la navidad: Desde la antigüedad los ingleses le atribuían un atractivo a esta singular rama mágica y la llamaban "La Bola de muérdago". Según esta tradición, una chica joven bajo una bola de muérdago, adornada con lazos y toda clase de complementos, no puede rechazar un beso. Ese beso solo puede significar un romance profundo o una larga amistad y buenos pensamientos. Si nadie besaba la chica, se casaría a lo largo del siguiente año. En algunas partes de Inglaterra, se quemaba el muérdago pasadas 12 noches, si no, los chicos y las chicas que se han besado bajo él jamás se casarán-_ terminó de leer el joven con un nudo en la garganta

La princesa se encogió de hombros ruborizándose unos segundos mientras que el muchacho se le iba acercando lenta y audazmente.

-Princesa, jamás imagine que tú…

-Shhh, Finn, no digas nada más, bésame- insinuó la elemental

La tortura había valido toda la pena para el héroe, la desesperación que hacía unos segundos sentía abandonó su cuerpo dando lugar a un nerviosismo y a una emoción intensa.

Calmándose un poco los adolescentes cerraron sus ojos haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un tímido, suave y delicado roce, tanto tiempo había pasado desde su último beso entre ellos que ya no recordaban lo bien que se sentía la boca del otro, tan dulce, tan cálida, tan esplendida.

Agarrando más confianza ambos empezaron a mover sus comisuras en sincronía para disfrutar más los besos, Finn pegó a la chica más contra él mientras que por su parte Phoebe empezó a acariciar con ternura su cabello y a alzar su pie izquierdo como si estuviera encantada por el momento. Continuaron con el juego de besos y caricias por unos minutos más hasta que los dos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Al hacerlo sus frentes permanecieron juntas mientras abrían los ojos y se sonreían, esos besos habían sido tan hermosos y mágicos como la misma navidad.

De pronto un destello de juegos artificiales dio inicio entre la oscuridad de la noche, la pareja miró sorpresivamente hacia arriba y notó que se trataba de Jake junto con Starchy y el Rey Hielo.

-Jhojutla, ¡Feliz navidad Ooo!-gritaba el perro lanzando un cohete al cielo

-Espérate chamaco perro, yo también quiero lanzar algunos- decía Don Almidón

-Feliz navidad Phoebe- dijo el humano abrazándola con ambas manos de costado.

-Feliz navidad Finn- musitó la chica recargado su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

Los jóvenes permanecieron ahí, mirando el festín de los juegos artificiales. Finn no sabía si esto iba a cambiar en algo las cosas entre ellos, pero una cosa sí sabía, todo iba bien por ahora… sin duda alguna ese había sido el mejor regalo que le habían dado en toda su vida, simplemente: _**"El mejor regalo de todo Ooo."**_

* * *

 **A todos los que leyeron esto les deseo una hermosa y feliz Navidad junto con un próspero Año Nuevo, que se la pasen de lo mejor.**


End file.
